Shadamy Fanfiction
by AmytheQueenofHeart
Summary: Sonic broke Amy's heart, Shadow fixes it, but will Sonic come back to break it again? Summary Sucks! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day, on this day a certain rose colored hedghog had decided to take a walk at the park. When she had gotten there she had spotted her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog, who just so happened to be walking around the park too. She walked over to the blue hedgehog to greet him.

" Hi Sonic!"

"Oh, Hey Amy," the blue speedster replied to his friend, trying to hide something from her.

" Whatcha got there Sonic?" the Rosette asked, obviously curious.

"Oh, just some roses, for a special person..."

Amy's POV

_OH MY GOSH! Sonic is going to give us roses!_

Act cool, act cool.

Normal POV

"Umm, I have to go now" the cobalt hedgehog said eyeing at something at the other end of the park, Amy was no fool, so she looked at what he was looking at, it was, the slut, Sally Acorn.

"O- Okay, bye then." the Pink hedgehog said walking away. She followed Sonic secretly to the other side of the park to see what he wanted to do with the squirrel.

She gasped, Sonic was giving her the roses that she had thought were for her.

She quickly looked down at the ground, trying to blind away her tears, when she looked up, she saw Sonic having a makeout session with Sally. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran, crying silently until she knew they coudn't hear. She kept on running wanting to get to the safe haven that was her house, on the way there, she bumped into something hard, or someone hard.

" Rose? Rose! What happened, did that blue bastard hurt you?" Shadow asked her, as she buried her face into his furry chest. When she finally stopped crying she sat down and told him what had happened, Shadow was also one of her crushes. She heard him mutter something.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You don't need him, you have me." He said.

"You won't leave me?" She asked

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2

It was another bright sunny day when Amy woke up to a shaft of sunlight coming through the window. Right after that she sat up remembering every moment of the day before. ' I wonder what time it is ' thought the rosy hedgehog as she looked at the clock on her nightstand 6:00 it read ' I better get dressed' she thought.

After showering she went to the kitchen and was about to make dong she heard the doorbell ring. ' I wonder who it is.' thought the pink rose as she walked to the door. " Hi Ames" said the blue hedgehog " Hi Ames is that all you have to say!? You yelled at me and told me to get lost! And all you have to say is Hi Ames! Why don't you go f*ck that bushy tailed excuse of a girl!" Amy said raged.

" I'm sorry Amy I just didn't know any other way to tell you that's what I came here for to apologize I hope I didn't hurt you in anyway will you take me back?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Before she could say anything a black and crimson streaked hedgehog punched the air outta sonic.

" Thanks shadow" Amy said in a sweet tone " Don't mention it!" Shadow said with a smirk when sonic got up he punched shadow in the all of a sudden kicked sonic in the stomach and kept kicking his side sonic tried to get up but was pushed down by the bottom of Shadows shoes. After about 10 minutes sonic quickly got up and started hitting shadow with furious blows as soon as shadows nose started to bleed he had had enough of him and LOST it he punched and kicked sonic till he coughed up blood.

Amys POV

Right when sonic coughed up blood I couldn't take it anymore " Shadow STOP He's coughing up blood! Sonikku are you okay?"

" Just as good as I've ever been he said weakly he passed out.

" Shadow don't just stand there help me bring sonic to the couch! "

" Fine." he murmured.

" Okay so you want pancakes?" I asked smiling " Sure I'll help" Shadow said in a smile. Wait! Shadow the hedgehog smiled. Not a smirk or anything like that a smile! Wow I wonder what's next! Amy AMY! Shadow said ok let's make something to eat! I said cheerfully!

[ Sonics POV]

Ugh where am I? Then he felt an aching in his sides. Hey is that pancakes I smell then with that I looked around my self to see Amys living room then remembered every second of my fight. " Amy? I asked curious " oh sonic your up! She said " You want some pancakes?" " Oh boy do I !" with that I sprinted into the kitchen. Then right when I came in I saw " shadow" I grumbled then I noticed the plate of food in front of me and quickly started eating in about 5 minutes I finished 10 pancakes. " You look like a retard" shadow said to me. " Well at least I'm not one " I retortedThats it Shadow said and punched me in the face. And that's when the fight started.

My POV

Amy heard a loud crash then quickly ran into the dining room where shadow was pinning sonic to the table right next to a broken plate. Oh my god " SHADOW GET OFF OF SONIC AND SONIC STOP IRRITATING SHADOW! " Amy screamed " Fine" shadow said as he got off of sonic. Alright now why did you each come here " came to say sorry " sonic said " and I came here to hang out. " shadow said " Well you both already did so could you please leave I need to do something." " Yes Amy " the male hedgehogs said ATF the same time.

As soon as they left Amy went out for a walk in the park when she saw a hedgehog that looked like sonic she quickly walked the other direction " where are you going babe?" the hedgeihog asked Amy just ran she didn't want to see him " stop your coming with me babe." said te green hedgehog Amy could say one word " Scourge." she gasped as she tok out her hamer no use baby the green hedgehog said Amy swung at the male but it missed and before she could say anything her world went black.


End file.
